


love (don't take it away from me)

by Marvelgeek42



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Present Tense, Sapphic September 2018, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: The war is over, and they have won.
Relationships: Lavender Brown & Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil
Series: Sapphic September 2018 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1122081
Kudos: 2





	love (don't take it away from me)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sapphic September 18 (yes, I'm still doing that), Day 21: Hurt/Comfort

The war is over.

The war is over, and they have won.

The war is over, they have won, and Lavender had been bitten by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback.

It wasn’t a full moon, yes. But given just how much he had hurt her, that wasn’t all that much of a comfort.

“I’m ruined,” Lavender complains to Parvati when she visits her at the hospital, the only one who will still listen to her. “I’m never going to find a husband, not with an ugly face like this. And that’s assuming that I’m not going to become a werewolf. Given how much more injured I was compared to the oldest Weasley, no one is really sure whether or not I will be. My life is over.”

“Whoever told you that is wrong,” Parvati states confidently. “Not about the werewolf part – Merlin knows the healers know more about that than I do. But I know more about love than they do, so listen to me when I say: your life is not over.”

Lavender gives her friend a look. “All of the inquires regarding possible engagements my mother had received were withdrawn this week. _All of them_.”

“Weren’t you complaining just how much you dislike all of them just last week?” Parvati reminds her.

“I mean yes, but-,” Lavender attempted to protest, but Parvati would hear absolutely none of it.

“Nope. You’re still who you were before. If anything, your scars just prove you’re the brave Gryffindor I always knew you to be. You still look amazing, you’re still an ace at divination like no one else, and you’re still the best person with hair charms in this entire country. Your life will be amazing, sweetheart, you’ll just have to live it.”

She kisses Lavender on her head and – just for a moment – Lavender believes her.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @marvelgeek42


End file.
